Chaos in Washington
by YinYangWriter
Summary: What happens when Chaotic meets the real world? Tom's about to find out. Part 1 of the Dimensional Guardians Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first part of the Dimensional Guards Trilogy. It's not my best work. I originally wrote it because my friend and I stayed up late Labor Day weekend and started talking about crossover fan fiction. It is a must read if you want to understand the next two parts, which will be much better than this, I promise you. I do not own **_**Chaotic **_**or **_**NCIS**_**. The characters Yin and Maj are my own.** **Please review.**

In a large room with marble floors stood a young woman in front of an enormous silver mirror. The mirror did not show the young woman's reflection, but swirled in a variety of colors. The young woman had long blond hair pulled into a pony tail and reptilian eyes of pure gold. She wore a gold tunic with a ruby encrusted belt, rust-colored breeches, and leather boots.

The young woman waved her hand and the colors took recognizable shapes. She watched as humans and strange creatures alike went along their daily lives. She smiled warmly.

"Nothing has happened in years."

The young woman turned around to see her friend standing in the doorway. Her friend, another young woman, was very outre in dress as well as personality. She was wearing a fuchsia and violet shirt with indigo pants and black boots. Her hair was long, fell partially in her face, and was so black that it looked blue. Her left eye was covered by a fuchsia, heart-shaped eyepatch with a small lense in the center.

"I am only being diligent," said the young woman.

"It doesn't matter how diligent you are, Maj," said her friend. "No one has crossed a dimensional barrier in years. What makes you think that someone will cross today?"

"I'm not saying someone on will cross today, Yin," said Maj, turning back to the mirror.

Yin walked over to the table and sat down. There was a chess set made of silver and gold. Yin picked up the silver queen and turned it over in her hand.

"Wanna play a game with me?" she asked. "It's been awhile."

Maj turned away from the mirror. "It has been a long time. Just one game."

Maj walked over to the table and both girls took a seat. Neither of them paid any attention to what was happening in the mirror.

* * *

"Tom, get down!" Maxxor shouted.

Tom hit the ground as one of Von Bloot's attacks came at him.

It wasn't supposed to be a chaotic day. Then again, there was never a time when Chaotic wasn't, well, chaotic. Tom's ideal day was to get a new scan of Maxxor, win a drome match, and maybe visit a few of Peyton's Mipedian friends. But no, he just happened to find Maxxor in the middle of a mission and being the good-natured soul that he was, Tom asked if there was anything he could do. Apparently, Von Bloot found a new mugic that would allow him to teleport anywhere in Perim — anywhere.

"Rock wave!" roared Maxxor, unleashing a violent earth attack.

Von Bloot quickly took to the sky to dodge.

Tom took cover behind a tree. There wasn't much he could do unless Maxxor told him to run. And if that was the case, Tom was to go to Lake Ken-i-po to tell Najarin what happened.

Von Bloot used a sleep sting attack to weaken the OverWorld leader. Maxxor was forced to his knees. He fought to stay conscious.

"You will fall, OverWorlder," Von Bloot laughed maniacally. He landed and walked up to Maxxor to finish him off. "Die with the knowledge that your little human friend will soon join you."

A rock struck Von Bloot on the side of his head. Blood began to pour from the wound. Von Bloot turned angrily to see Tom holding another rock and getting ready to throw it at him.

"Meddlesome human!" shouted Von Bloot.

A large green fist connected with Von Bloot's jaw. The force sent him into the nearest tree. Maxxor was on his feet and ready to attack Von Bloot.

"That was an excellent throw, Tom," Maxxor complimented.

"Thanks," said Tom. "I should have listened to Kaz and tried out for the baseball team."

"Why you OverWorld scum!" Von Bloot yelled, getting to his feet. He took a mugic from his pocket. "You will perish!"

"Tom, get out of here!" shouted Maxxor.

"Inter-Realm Interlude!"

Tom fumbled with his scanner. The mugic sounded and a bright light swallowed them up. The next thing Tom knew, he was laying face down on concrete. It sounded like Von Bloot and Maxxor were still going at it. He could hear screaming all around him.

"Got to . . . get up. . . . "

Tom managed to get his arms underneath him. He felt someone grab him and pull him to his feet.

"You okay, kid?" It was a man in his twenties with a crew cut.

"I'm okay," said Tom.

"Great," said the man. "Maybe you can tell me what's going on?"

"They ran into each other in the Forest of Life," Tom said. "The last thing I remember was Von Bloot using mugic."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" asked the man.

It finally registered in Tom's mind where he was. He was back on Earth!

"Oh, no," murmured Tom.

The man covered Tom as an explosion rocked the entire city block. Both of them fell to the ground. Tom's vision grew dim as he began to lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

"This looks like something out of a sci-fi movie," said Tony.

"Which one?" asked Ziva as she took another picture of the ruins of the city block.

"_Transformers_," replied Tony.

"Mission City was in worse shape than this," said McGee as he walked over to them after taking witness statements. "I would have to say _The Hulk_."

"And what makes you say that, McGeek?" asked Tony.

"Because of this," said McGee. He showed them a brief video from a cellphone of a large, green humanoid creature.

"Is it possible that this is a publicity stunt?" asked Ziva.

"Stunt or not, we've got a dead marine," said Gibbs, carrying a coffee cup in one hand. "What have you got, Duck?"

Ducky was bent over a marine and a young man.

"Severe trauma to the head," said Ducky. "Most likely from trying to protect this young man. I'll know more after the autopsy."

"What about him?" asked Gibbs, referring to the young man under the marine's body.

"No ID," said Ducky. He sighed. "He was so young. Mr. Palmer, help me get these two back to NCIS."

"Yes, Dr. Mallard," said Palmer.

"Poor kid," said Tony when the body of the young man passed them.

"He should've been in school," said McGee.

Later that afternoon, Ducky began the autopsy on the marine, Petty Officer Michael Jefferson. As suspected, he died of massive trauma to his head.

"At least you tried to save the boy," said Ducky to the corpse. "It is a shame that your sacrifice was in vain."

Ducky turned to the gurney with the young man's body in it.

"Let's see what secrets you are hiding," Ducky said as he opened the body bag. "That's odd. You don't look like you've been dead for hours."

The phone rang and Ducky moved to answer it.

"Autopsy," he said as he answered the phone. "Director, I was just about to begin the autopsy on our John Doe."

As he spoke, the body moved. The young man sat up on the gurney.

"Yes, Director, you'll know when I know," said Ducky. He replaced the phone on the receiver.

"Where am I?"

Ducky turned around and yelled in surprise. "Good Lord!"

The young man was sitting up on the gurney, dazed and confused. He looked at the body of the marine who saved him. He retched and Ducky grabbed the wastebasket by his desk.

"You're all right," said Ducky, rubbing the back of the young man as he vomited into the wastebasket. "You're all right."

"What happened?" gasped the young man. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Mallard, but you may call me Ducky. You're in the morgue of NCIS. As for what happened, we hope that you can tell us."

"Dr. Mallard, I sent the — " Palmer stopped short as he looked at Ducky and the young man.

"Get Jethro on the phone," said Ducky.

"Yes, Dr. Mallard," said Palmer, too stunned to say anything else.

* * *

Upstairs, Gibbs was trying to figure out exactly what happened.

"McGee and Abby are going through all the footage, boss," said Tony. "They'll figure out how it happened."

"In the meantime, we need to find the people responsible for killing a marine and our John Doe," snapped Gibbs.

"He's not happy," Tony whispered to Ziva.

"What was your first clue?" asked Ziva.

Gibbs' phone rang. "Gibbs," he snapped when he answered. "Slow down, Palmer! What?" There was a brief moment of silence. "Thanks, Palmer. I'll be right down."

Gibbs hung up the phone and got up from his chair.

"Our John Doe is alive," he said, heading for the elevator.

"What?" asked Tony.

Gibbs got in the elevator.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other in shock.

"How could Ducky not know that he had a live body in his van?" asked Ziva.

"I have no idea," said Tony. "But Abby's going to freak when she hears about this."

"Why is that?" asked Ziva.

"Think about it: a supposedly dead young man who woke up in the morgue," said Tony. "That would make a great movie as well as spark the interest of our goth princess."

"We should tell her," said Ziva.

Tony grabbed the phone to call Abby.

* * *

In the morgue, the young man was sitting in Ducky's desk chair with his head between his knees. Gibbs entered and Palmer and Ducky moved away from the young man.

"You look good for someone who was thought to be dead," said Gibbs.

The young man chuckled nervously. "I guess so," he said. "Can't say the same for the other guy."

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs. What's your name?"

"Tom. Tom Majors."

"Did you know Petty Officer Jefferson?" asked Gibbs.

"Who?" asked Tom.

"The marine who saved you," said Gibbs.

"I never saw him before until today when I wound up in the city," said Tom.

"What happened?" asked Gibbs.

"You'll think I'm crazy," said Tom.

"After what we saw this morning, try me," said Gibbs.


	3. Chapter 3

Late that night, a strange shadow stirred in the alleyways of Washington, D.C. A large figure stopped at a dumpster, lured there by the smell of food.

"Look at me," said the figure. "Reduced to eating scraps."

Maxxor dug around in the dumpster for a brief moment before pulling out some restaurant leftovers.

"Ugh! How can humans stand to eat this?" he said.

He tossed the food he had in his hand back into the dumpster and pulled out a partially eaten chicken leg. That was edible at least. Even if it tasted disgusting, he had to eat. After that battle with Von Bloot, Maxxor was more than a bit exhausted.

"Tom, I hope you're in a better situation than I am at the moment," said Maxxor.

The door to the restaurant opened and a bus boy came out to take out the trash. Maxxor ducked behind the dumpster. Inside, the radio was blaring.

"After the strange events this morning that left two dead and several injured, it will be NCIS who will conduct the investigation. One of the two who were killed was a marine. They are not releasing names until the families are notified."

The door slammed. Maxxor came out from behind the dumpster.

"Two dead?" he said. Maxxor recalled two humans standing close enough to sustain mortal wounds: Tom and another human who was trying to help him.

"NCIS. Hmm." Maxxor thought for a moment.

* * *

Ducky insisted that Tom stay in the morgue so he could keep an eye on him. Tom lay on one of the tables with a roll of paper towels as a pillow. He had told them everything and knew that they thought he was lying.

"Jethro, I think he may be telling the truth," said Ducky once Tom was asleep. "How else could you explain any of this?"

"I don't know, Duck," said Gibbs. "But I'm going to find out."

Gibbs left the morgue. A few minutes later, Abby came down.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He'll be fine," said Ducky.

Abby walked over to the sleeping teen.

"He looks so peaceful," said Abby. "Do you think he had anything to do with this?"

"In a way, yes," said Ducky. "It was probably not intentional, but he is in deep."

"Do you think the monsters will come looking for him?" asked Abby.

"I can hear you," said Tom. He sat up and looked at Abby. He was a bit shocked by her appearance. "Whoa!"

"I get that a lot," said Abby. "You were saying?"

"They don't like to be called monsters," said Tom. "They prefer the term Creatures. And one of them for sure will come looking for me."

"And kill you?" asked Abby, a little afraid for all their lives.

"No, he's not like that," said Tom. "Maxxor may come off as harsh, but he has his morals. He won't kill anyone unless he views them as a great threat."

"And the other?" asked Abby.

"Von Bloot will destroy everything," said Tom. "He's obsessed with power."

"This is starting to sound like a good movie," said Abby. "You can come up to my lab and we can talk there. If that's okay with you, Ducky."

"Go ahead," said Ducky. "None of his injuries are life threatening."

"Yes!" said Tom, jumping up from the table. "Let's go!"

Abby and Tom walked out of the morgue and into the elevator.

"I am so glad to be out of there," Tom said with a sigh of relief.

"I used to be afraid of the morgue, too," said Abby. "I thought that the dead were going to come back to life and seek revenge."

"How did you get over it?" asked Tom.

"I slept in the morgue when everyone was gone," said Abby. "It was actually fun."

"You're kidding," said Tom.

"I'm not," Abby said.

They got off the elevator and walked into Abby's lab. Tom stood in the door and looked around.

"Impressive, right?" asked Abby.

"My buddy, Kaz, would probably have a fit if he saw this," said Tom. "He's the sciency type."

"What about you?" asked Abby.

"I'm more of a sports guy," replied Tom. "I saved him from getting shoved in a few lockers when we were younger."

"Have you been friends for a long time?" asked Abby.

"I don't remember a time without Kaz," said Tom. "He's always lived a few houses down from mine. I think you would like him." Tom sighed. "I miss him. He's probably worried sick."

"I'm sure he's fine," said Abby. "Come on, let's order some supper. My treat. Gibbs is probably going to keep us here all night."

* * *

"Gibbs isn't letting him upstairs?" asked Tony.

"He said that Tom is safer in the morgue or with Abby," said McGee as he typed something on his computer.

Tony got up from his desk and walked over to McGee. He leaned over the desk with a mischievous look on his face.

"Then we'll go down there and see him," said Tony. "Gibbs didn't say anything about that, did he?"

McGee looked behind Tony.

"He's behind me, isn't he?" asked Tony, the mischievous look quickly fading from his face.

"If you want to see him so bad, Tony, go ahead," said Gibbs.

Tony turned around. "Really?" asked Tony.

"Sure," said Gibbs. "Just go easy on the kid. He's had a rough enough day."

Gibbs walked away.

"That was odd," said Ziva.

"Very," Tony agreed. "Do you think the kid's one of those monsters?"

"No," said McGee. "But something is definitely wrong."

The three of them looked at each other and went running for the elevator down to Abby's lab. Tom was sitting at Abby's desk, half asleep. Abby had her music turned down a few notches.

"Hey!" said Tony.

Tom jumped in the chair, wide awake.

"Tony!" scolded Abby. "He was just about asleep."

"He can sleep later," said Tony, making his way to Abby's desk.

"We wanted to see how he was feeling," said Ziva.

"He's not in a very talkative mood," said Abby. "He was a little earlier, but after the scare in the morgue he just wants to be left alone."

"It's okay," said Tom as Tony checked him out. "And you are?"

"I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. This is Officer David and McGoober."

"Special Agent Timothy McGee," McGee corrected. "Do you need anything down here?"

"Yes, a CafPow would be nice," said Abby.

"I wasn't talking to you, Abby, but okay," said McGee.

"Abby already ordered food," said Tom. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to eat, but I'm going to try."

"We're right upstairs if you need us," said Ziva.

"Okay," said Tom.

"Let's go, guys," said Tony.

"I think that I'll stay down here," said McGee. "I can help Abby out with the footage."

Tony and Ziva went back to the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

Ducky was sitting at his desk with a glass of scotch, filling out Petty Officer Michael Jefferson's death certificate. It was going to be difficult to cover up this situation. Ducky was choosing his words carefully. He heard someone moving around outside the morgue. He didn't turn around, only listened.

The doors opened and Ducky pretended that he didn't hear them. He raised his glass as if he was going to take a drink and caught the blurry reflection of someone moving. Someone with green skin.

"I was told that you ask questions first before killing someone," said Ducky.

"So you did hear me come in," said a deep voice. "You are correct. I ask questions first before passing judgement."

"Then you must be Maxxor," said Ducky. He turned around and was a little surprised at Maxxor's appearance.

"How do you know about me?" asked Maxxor.

"Tom told me about you," said Ducky.

"I heard that two humans were dead," said Maxxor. "The only two who were close enough to suffer fatal injuries were Tom and another human."

"Petty Officer Michael Jefferson," Ducky said. "And yes, he is dead. He died protecting Tom. I thought the lad was dead as well. Imagine my surprise when he sat up on the gurney."

"Where is he?" asked Maxxor. "I want to speak with him."

"Safe," replied Ducky. "And there is someone who would like to speak with you, too."

The doors opened and Gibbs came in with a coffee cup in his hand. He took a half step back when he saw Maxxor.

"As always, Jethro, your timing is impeccable as well as disturbing," said Ducky. "No wonder the others are always looking over their shoulders."

"It keeps them on their toes," said Gibbs. "Special Agent Gibbs. What can I do for you?"

"You can start by telling me the whereabouts of Tom Majors," said Maxxor.

"One floor up in the forensics lab," answered Gibbs.

"He is all right?" asked Maxxor.

"He's fine," said Gibbs. He turned to Ducky. "Only a few bruises, right, Duck?"

"And minor hearing loss in one ear," added Ducky. "But that's expected after what happened today and should be temporary."

Maxxor let out a sigh of relief.

"You mind telling us what happened after you left Tom there?" asked Gibbs.

"I couldn't worry about Tom at the time," said Maxxor. "I was too focused on Von Bloot. This is Tom's world anyway. I figured someone would take care of him. Either way, I lost Von Bloot once we got out of the city. He got away with the mugic, leaving me with no way to get home."

Gibbs' phone rang, startling everyone.

"Gibbs," he said. There was a moment of silence. "I'll be right there."

Gibbs put his phone in his pocket and jogged out of the morgue.

"Oh, dear," said Ducky.

"Is it Von Bloot?" asked Maxxor.

"There is a good chance," said Ducky.

"We have to follow him," said Maxxor.

"I'm not taking you," said Ducky.

Maxxor grabbed Ducky by the shirtfront and hoisted him eye level with himself. "You don't have any choice."

* * *

Tom woke up in Abby's lab. She had left him use the futon under the counter. He got up and walked out to find her laying on the floor in front of her computer with a stuffed hippo as a pillow.

Tom turned the computer on and got on the internet. He found live news coverage on a local news site.

"Oh, no," he whispered.

"At this time, we have no idea of what this creature is," said the reporter. "The only information we have is that NCIS is on the scene. Witnesses say the saw what appeared to be a man with wings flying around forests outside of Washington, D.C. Authorities believe that this and the earlier bombing of a square in Washington that left two dead are related."

"Von Bloot!" snarled Tom.

There was a loud fart and Abby sat up.

"What's going on?" she slurred.

Tom looked at her. "I think that you shouldn't have had that taco."

"Oh, that's Bert," she said. She gave the hippo a squeeze and it farted again.

Tom rolled his eyes.

"What are you watching?" asked Abby, getting to her feet.

"Do you know where this is?" asked Tom.

Abby looked at the screen. "Yeah," she replied.

"I need to get there," Tom said quickly.

"If I let you leave the building, Gibbs is going to have a fit," said Abby. "And I don't mean the kind where he yells at you and that's it. He won't talk to me, and I'll start getting Gibbs slapped. I don't want to get in trouble."

"Abby, they don't know how to fight Von Bloot," said Tom. "I do. If anything, they can use me as bait to lure me out."

"Bait?" asked Abby. "Are you nuts?"

"Von Bloot hates my guts," said Tom. "Why wouldn't I be sufficient bait?"

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about the balls you have to be bait for this thing. I'm not letting you leave this room."

"Abby, please," begged Tom.

Abby scrunched up her face and groaned. "Gibbs is going to kill me for this," she said. "Come on. We'll take my car."

* * *

Ducky pulled up to the perimeter that NCIS and SWAT had created.

"Good luck getting by them without being seen," said Ducky.

"I have the darkness of night on my side," Maxxor said from the back. "I'm not concerned."

"So you know, Gibbs will know that you are here," said Ducky. "He has always been very perceptive to such things."

"Where I'm from, we would consider him a psychic," said Maxxor. "He knows what he's doing without direct orders. I need more soldiers like that back home."

"Heh, the director doesn't share your view," said Ducky.

"Enough talk," said Maxxor. "That UnderWorlder is nearby. I can smell him."

The doors to the back of the van opened and Maxxor dashed into the trees.

"Good luck, Maxxor," said Ducky. "You'll need it. If that Creature doesn't kill you, the others will."

Maxxor was as silent as possible as he hurried to find Von Bloot. A fireball lit up the sky as it was thrown at Maxxor. He jumped out of the way and saw Von Bloot hovering just above the trees.

"Looking for this?" asked Von Bloot, tossing the mugic up in the air.

Maxxor returned fire and the fight ensued.

Meanwhile, Abby drove as fast as she dared to with Tom sitting in the passenger seat, his hands clasped tightly in his lap.

"I'm sure they're fine," said Abby. "Gibbs probably shot Von Bloot already. He's a good shot, you know. He used to be a marine sniper. All the action will probably be over by the time we get there."

"Abby, it's not that simple," said Tom. "Von Bloot will kill them all without batting an eyelash."

"Have a little faith, Tom!" said Abby. "You can't be negative in a situation like this."

"Whoa, stop!" said Tom. Abby hit the brakes. "There! That's them!"

Abby looked over and saw Ducky's van. "Why's Ducky here already? He shouldn't be here until all the action's over."

Tom jumped out of the car and ran down to Ducky's van. Ducky was sitting in the driver's seat with a grim look. Tom tapped on the window.

Ducky gasped and rolled down the window. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "It's bad enough that Maxxor forced me to come."

"Maxxor's here?" asked Tom.

"Yes, he went after Von Bloot," said Ducky.

Tom ran into the forest, following Maxxor's path.

"Tom, wait!" yelled Ducky.

Abby ran over to the van. "He was too fast for me," she panted.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" roared Gibbs.

Ducky and Abby looked at Gibbs like two children who got their hands caught in the cookie jar.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom found Maxxor and Von Bloot in the middle of their battle. Both Maxxor and Von Bloot were scratched up, blood running from noses, lips, and lacerations.

Von Bloot let loose a powerful fire attack that sent Maxxor flying to a tree.

"Maxxor!" shouted Tom. He ran to his hero's side. "You okay?"

"Tom," said Maxxor. "You're all right."

"Yeah, they took good care of me at NCIS," said Tom.

"How cute," said Von Bloot. "I'm so touched. It makes me want to cry." Von Bloot took his finger and traced a tear down his cheek. "Now you can die together."

Something thin and metallic sliced the feathers of Von Bloot's right wing. He yelled in surprise and fell not-so-gracefully to the ground, the impact stunning him.

"See? He's no great shakes without his wings."

Gibbs and the rest of the team came running with their guns drawn.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Gibbs shouted at Tom.

Tom cringed and turned to Gibbs. He took a second to think before he replied. "Apparently I wasn't."

Gibbs walked over to Tom and pulled him to his feet. Tom dusted himself off and looked at Gibbs. At that moment, Gibbs' hand came up behind Tom's head and thwacked him hard. Tom yelped.

"What did you do that for?" asked Tom, holding the sore spot.

"For being a jackass," said Gibbs.

"Should we come back later to wrap this up?" asked a voice.

"Who's there?" Maxxor called loudly.

"No need to shout," said a young woman with blonde hair as she came out of the trees.

"We're not deaf," said her strange-looking friend, rubbing her ears. She walked over to Von Bloot and gave him a kick in the side. "You still out?"

"I'll kill you," hissed Von Bloot, getting the air back in his lungs. "I'll kill you for this, you bitch!"

"That's not very nice," said the blonde.

"I don't know, Maj. Do you think I should teach him a lesson?"

"Stop it, Yin!" said Maj. "Let's get these three back to where they belong."

"Who are you?" asked Tony.

"Us? Dimensional guards," answered Yin. "We make sure that people from the dimensions don't cross into another."

"Looks like you were slacking on the job," said Gibbs.

"I told you!" Maj said. "I told you that something would happen. But would you listen to me? No! Instead all you could think about was playing games."

"How was I supposed to know that one game of chess would take five hours?" asked Yin.

"I'm not talking about the game itself," snapped Maj. "I'm talking about the fact that you were facing the dimension window and didn't notice that something was wrong. Or maybe it's because of your eye!"

"Hey!" Yin turned around so she was facing Maj and not looking at Von Bloot. "My _eyes_ are working perfectly!" She lifted her eyepatch to show her left eye. "So don't get pissy with me!"

"This is your fault anyway," said Maj. "I'm going to get blamed for it, too."

"Oh, stop," groaned Yin. "We'll take them home and you can blame everything on me to the captain."

Von Bloot whipped around and hit Yin in the face with a handful of gravel. Yin in turn kicked Von Bloot so hard in the chest that he was sent flying ten feet. She dusted off her face.

"Let's get them back before anything else happens," said Maj. "Come on, you two. Everyone is probably worried sick."

Maxxor got to his feet and walked over to Maj with Tom on his heels.

"Thank you for everything," said Maxxor.

"Let's not have this happen again," said Ziva.

"Yes, let's," Maj sneered at Yin.

Yin shrugged her shoulders and picked up what looked like a circular saw blade. "I knew I had a reason for keeping this with me. Come on, you." She grabbed Von Bloot by the ponytail and gave it a hard yank. "Back to the UnderWorld with you. And as for this." Yin searched Von Bloot's pockets and pulled out the Inter-Realm Interlude. "I'll take this. It's a little too dangerous for the likes of you."

Maj took a key from a chain around her neck and held it in front of her. It glowed briefly and portal opened. She got out of Yin's way as she tossed Von Bloot haphazardly into the gold light.

"Good-bye," said Tom, giving a wave.

Maxxor put his hand on Tom's shoulder and they went through the portal together.

"What about everything that's happened?" asked McGee. "All the footage, the media coverage. Aren't you going to do something about that?"

"No," Yin bluntly said. "We guard the dimensions. We're not a clean up crew."

Yin and Maj walked into the light and disappeared. The portal closed behind them, leaving the NCIS team in the dark.

"So what do we do now, boss?" asked Tony.

"Let the director handle it," said Gibbs.

* * *

After leaving Maxxor and Tom in the OverWorld and Von Bloot on Chaor's doorstep (Yin's sick sense of humor), Maj and Yin returned home.

"Do you want to play again?" asked Maj, pointing to the chess set.

"No," said Yin.

"That's strange of you," said Maj. "I thought you would jump at the chance for an uninterrupted game."

"Maybe later, Majie," said Yin. "There's something I need to do."

"Okay," said Maj.

Yin took a silver key from under her shirt and opened a portal. She stepped through and appeared in a large study. At the desk was a man with a long silver beard and blue skin.

Smiling, Yin knocked on the nearest shelf. "Knock, knock," she said. "How's it going, Najarin?"

"Yin Tale Teller de-Roux," said Najarin, rising from his chair.

Yin walked over and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you," she said.

"You look well," said Najarin. "What brings you here?"

"I felt like stopping in," said Yin. "And I wanted to give this to you." She handed him the Inter-Realm Interlude mugic. "I know it's in good hands with you."

"I will keep it safe," Najarin promised.

Najarin put it on the desk for the time being. Yin looked around the study. The walls were nothing but bookshelves loaded with tomes, maps, and scrolls. Somewhere, Yin's favorite book was here, the one she wrote.

"Do you have another story, Tale Teller?" asked Najarin.

Yin smiled. "I always have a story," she said.

* * *

**This is the end of part one of the Dimensional Guards Trilogy. The second part is called Code: PERIM and hopefully will be posted before the end of February. Thank you very much for reading.**


End file.
